Redención
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: "Estoy bastante segura que no fue el Ackerbond lo que se rompió en ese momento, Eren." Mikasa regresó su mirada al frente y partió antes de que el chico pudiera decirle algo. No, ella no iba a escucharle, si quería redención no la obtendría. Al menos no en ese momento.


Eren se encontraba observando como toda la milicia de Paradis corría a socorrer a los heridos, mutilados y a dar pronto reconocimiento de los cadáveres. Todo había terminado, todo. Eran libres, libres de moverse por el mundo, libres de caminar, libres de vivir. Inclusive eran libres de ese horrendo poder que les permitía convertirse en lo que tanto habían odiado.

Lo sentía por su hermano Zeke, por haberle manipulado, por haber jugado con sus sentimientos de la forma más baja pero era necesario. Una vez obtuvo todas sus memorias, el camino fue más claro, para vencer tenía que perder su humanidad tal y como lo había hecho Erwin.

"Eres un idiota, Eren." Armin se sentó a su lado, sus heridas eran menores a comparación del resto de la tropa. Armin le extendió una botella con agua, la necesitaba después de todo. Ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a que su cuerpo era completamente normal y que no habría regeneración para salvarle.

"Era necesario." Todo lo que hizo era necesario para salvar a su pueblo, para poder otorgar esa posibilidad de vivir en un mundo donde los problemas fueran otros. Donde el único temor de los humanos fueran ellos mismos, por muy cruel que sonara.

"Podrías haber contado con nosotros, habríamos podido ayudarte." Cuando Armin armó todo el rompecabezas mientras estaban ya en el campo de batalla. Y fue de las primeras personas en percatarse del plan brillante de Eren, pero aún no lograba comprender por qué no contó con ellos."Todos..."

"Lo contemplé por un momento, pero luego Sasha murió y toda la línea temporal se estaba repitiendo." una línea en donde todos morían y él sobrevivía, una línea donde no alcanzaban la libertad y su deseo de luchar no era suficiente. Ellos dejarían todo por ayudarle, incluyendo sus vidas. En donde tenía que iniciar de nuevo cada vez. "¿Entiendes no? Tú de todas las personas..."

Armin asintió.

"De igual manera, creo que deberías hablar con ella, se lo debes." Eren sabía a lo que se refería, sabía lo que había hecho, y sabía que costaría años enmendarlo. Si es que llegaba a hacerlo. Mikasa era la principal razón por la que hizo todo esto, romper su lazo, darle libertad, el poder negarse a actuar sin necesidad de que su cuerpo le recriminara la ayuda. "Tu entiendes que lo que ella sentía por ti no era producto del Ackerbond, ¿No?"

"No creo que quiera conversar conmigo." Eren había pasado por diferentes estadíos que habían terminado por iluminarse en una sola idea, gustaba de Mikasa, necesitaba de Mikasa, cuando todos los celos y la Inmadurez se borraron de su panorama fue más claro para él. Por eso debía protegerle, por eso tuvo que apartarla de su camino, arrebatarle la posibilidad de luchar a su lado.

"Eso debes averiguarlo tú, Eren." Armin se levantó cuando vio a Annie Leonhart caminar en su dirección. Eren sabía que habían lazos que nunca volverían a ser iguales, que algunas amistades por más que quisiera no las podría reparar. Lo hecho hecho estaba y no podía sentarse a llorar sobre la leche derramada.

No fue hasta días después que su encuentro se dio. Mikasa se estaba encargando de llevar el armamento restante a las bodegas donde esperaban, de todo corazón, nunca volver a utilizar. Estaba cansada, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente, emocionalmente. Habían vencido, sí, ¿Y ahora qué? Todos tenían un propósito, y el único propósito que ella tenía, ya no era posible.

Quería odiarle, con todo su ser y su dignidad, quería verle y que su corazón no saltará, quería ser como cualquier chica normal, pero no. El amor, como Armin le decía, era algo extraño, y tenía la capacidad de perdonar.

Ella siempre le iba a amar.

Pero a diferencia de otros años, el amor después de sus palabras dolía. Sus acciones dolían, ya no era un amor sano, era un amor sufrido, algo que quemaba por dentro, algo que la lastimaba. Él nunca la vería de otra manera, sus sueños no congeniaban. Nunca lo harían. Ella quería algo que él no.

Porque al contrario que Armin, Mikasa no creyó que las palabras de Eren fueran un plan para alejarlos. Las señales siempre habían estado allí, ella había sido el peor tipo de ciego, el que no quiere ver. Él le odiaba cuando ella solamente había querido demostrarle su amor, y en lugar de romper su lazo, había roto su corazón. Por eso se exaltó al verle entrar mientras dejaba su carga.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" ¿Eren le estaba hablando? ¿A ella? Mikasa parpadeo para ver si no había escuchado mal, tal vez era eso, Eren, este Eren, no se acercaría a ofrecerle algo en lo absoluto. Mikasa siguió inmóvil observándole, _basta_, se dijo a sí misma. "Eso se ve pesado."

"Estoy bien." No, no lo estaba. No lo había estado desde el campo de batalla y era probable que no lo estuviera nunca. Y aunque intentará convencerse de que poco importaba ya, que el verle allí de pie no le dolía se mentía a sí misma. Dejó la caja en donde debía colocarse y dio la media vuelta, era mejor irse de allí a que su pensamiento le traicionara.

"Oye Mikasa..."

"No tienes por qué ser amable por compromiso, Eren." _Puedes ignorarme totalmente y se sentirá igual, igual de doloroso._ Porque eso era peor, saber que le dirigía la palabra solamente por normas de cortesía establecidas por la sociedad. "No es necesario."

"No, Mikasa... Escucha." Ella paso de largo y salió de la habitación con Eren sobre sus talones. ¿Qué más quería? ¿Qué necesitaba? Ella ya le había dado todo lo que era, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que alguna vez fue se lo dio a él. Ya no tenía nada más que dar, era una alma rota. "Tenemos que hablar."

"No."

"Por favor, de verdad, necesitamos hablar... Hay tanto que debo decirte."

"Tengo trabajo." Mikasa ya no portaba la bufanda que en algún momento Eren le dio, era extraño verle caminar por los pasillos sin ese distintivo propio de ella. Eren, al volverla a ver en medio de la lucha sin ella sintió como su estómago se contraía de una manera extraña. Y cuando todo se puso sobre la mesa dolió aún más, recuperar a Mikasa le costaría sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

"¡Por favor Mikasa!... Yo... " Eren le tomó del brazo suavemente y le dio la vuelta para mirarla al rostro, sujetándo después fuertemente sus hombros. Odiaba que Mikasa fuera tan terca y obstinada, él necesitaba hablar, necesitaba decirle todo lo que estaba en su corazón.

"Eren, sueltame, hay cosas que hacer." Mikasa se soltó de su agarre y continuo su caminar. Respira, uno, dos, tres, respira.

"Mikasa, por favor... Lo que dije en el restaurante de Nikolo... Eso..."

"No quiero saberlo." Mikasa se detuvo en su andar y giró levemente su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro a Eren. _No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar todo de nuevo._

"¡Fue para protegerte! Fue para desligarte de mi, que pudieras ser libre en el campo de batalla y no murireras por mí como mártir. Armin y tú son lo más preciado que tengo, el Ackerbond solo nos hacia daño todos." Mikasa se había quedado estática, claro que su mente soñadora la había llevado por esos caminos, deseando que las acciones de Eren fueran meramente de protección. Pero sabía que no era así. Y Armin se había encargado también de intentaré hacerle comprender esto pero era en vano. "Tus acciones en el campo eran nublados por eso, necesitábamos romper ese lazo."

"Estoy bastante segura que no fue el Ackerbond lo que se rompió en ese momento, Eren." Mikasa regresó su mirada al frente y partió antes de que el chico pudiera decirle algo. No, ella no iba a escucharle, si quería redención no la obtendría. Al menos no en ese momento.

"Mikasa..."

"No, Armin, no pienso escuchar a Eren." Desde ese día que Eren se acercó a ella para intentar convencer le de la naturaleza de sus acciones, tanto él como Armin se habían lanzado en una campaña para intentar hacerle escuchar, pero nada de lo que hacían había alcanzado su objetivo.

"Solo... ¿Y si de verdad él lo hizo para protegerte? Él no conocía tus sentimientos, Mikasa, es claro que la única razón bajo la que él se explicaba tu sobreproteccion era por el lazo." Ambos estaban ordenado papeleo que Levi les había asignado, mientras el Capitán se encargaba con Hange de preparar las funciones de la Legión. Papeleo que debió haber estado hecho para la semana anterior. Mientras Mikasa ordenaba, Armin escribía."Eren suele ser denso. Y si tu no le explicas, nunca se dará cuenta. "

El silencio fue su respuesta. Armin, por sobre todas las personas sabía que Mikasa no cambiaría de opinión tan facilmente, era terca como una mula, y una vez sus pensamientos se fijaban no había nada más que los moviera.

"¿Ya lo perdonaste?" la pregunta que hacía Mikasa iba sin nada de malicia, ella realmente quería saber si Armin había olvidado sus hirientes palabras, si había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Siempre la amistad de ambos era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el carácter de Eren, pero, ¿Ahora sería igual?

"No, pero entiendo sus acciones. Sé por qué lo hizo, y sé que no eran con el propósito de lastimarnos." Si. Tal vez su plan brillante para mantenerlos a la raya había sido con toda la buena intención, pero las frías palabras que había recitado, el odio que le profesaba, Mikasa perjuraba que no era mentira. Él le odiaba. Y no entendía porque quería que todo fuera como antes cuando su corazón y su alma estaban dañadas irreparablemente.

La cabaña en la que ahora habitaba Mikasa estaba afuera de las murallas, a pesar de que Armin le había intentado convencer de compartir hogar con él, no era capaz. Eren viviría junto a ellos, y ella no estaba lista para verle todos los días sin que su corazón desangrara. Hanji y Levi hicieron todo lo posible por conseguirle una cabaña que estuviera alejada del nuevo pueblo junto al mar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder visitar a Armin con facilidad.

Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, desde niña había estado sola, a pesar que era algo incómodo, la disfrutaba. Casi nadie le vistaba en su pequeña cabaña, estaba lejos de las murallas, y lejos de las nuevas colonias, completamente aislada, porque a pesar de que el trauma de sus padres en esa cabaña estaba presente, el vivir igual que cuando estaba niña le traía una extraña sensación de paz. Y si guardaba absoluto silencio, podía escuchar el mar a la lejanía.

Es por ello que cuando percibió el ruido de la puerta se sorprendió. Armin no solía visitarle, pues ella temía que algo pudiera pasarle en el camino. Tomando su cuchillo fue lentamente a abrir la puerta, ¿Quién podría venir a esas horas de la noche? ¿Será que habría una emergencia?

"Mikasa, soy yo."

Oh no.

La soldado abrió la puerta con los reflejos alerta, únicamente para encontrarse a un sudado Eren, en sus manos tenía una caja de cartón y en su rostro una expresión cansada.

"Dejaste esto en el cuartel." No, ella no había dejado nada en el cuartel, estaba cien por ciento segura. Armin y ella se habían encargado de guardadar y depurar lo importante. _Armin_. "Armin está junto con Hanji, planificando... No podía venir."

Mikasa asintió, haciendose a un lado para invitarle a pasar, Eren caminó a través de la entrada y admiró la pequeña cabaña. Si cerraba sus ojos, podría recordar momentos de su infancia, la chica la había amueblado de tal manera que asemejaba a su casa antigua, aquella que se había destruido en Shinganshina.

"Linda casa..."

"Gracias." la pelinegra tomó la caja y la llevó hacia la la mesa de la sala. "¿Te ofrezco algo?"

Eren negó, no sabía como comenzar. ¿Debía decirle todo ya? ¿Debía iniciar una platica leve? ¿Mikasa le dejaría tan siquiera explicarse? Odiaba eso, odiaba que sus sentimientos no pudieran ser expresados de la manera correcta. Y odiaba que sus planes fueran toscos, si hubiera hablado con la verdad, al menos a Armin, probablemente él y Mikasa estarían en otras condiciones.

A la mierda todo.

"Nunca te he odiado, Mikasa." La chica botó el vaso de agua que traía para ofrecerle. _No_. "Escúchame, por favor... No me iré hasta que me escuches... No te odio. Nunca lo haría, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pero era necesario, alejarte de mí, separarte porque no podía permitir que todo ocurriera nuevamente, debía de destruirlos a todos."

"Eren..."

"El Ackerbond, necesitaba romperlo, tus dolores de cabeza, ¡¿Los recuerdas no?! El deseo imperante de protegerme, todo, iba a resultar en tu muerte. Y la de Armin, ¡No podía permitirlo! " Eren estaba de pie, en medio de la sala, mirando fijamente a una de las únicas personas por las que luchó hasta el final, su familia, abriéndole su corazón e intentando hacerle entender, que ella era todo lo que tenía, que tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por salvarla, que no importaba lo que sucediera, nada valía la pena si no estaba ella presente. "Te necesitaba a salvo, viva. Si es por mis celos y mi comportamiento agresivo, ¡Era un adolescente frustrado Mikasa! Inmaduro, pero he crecido, y sé que no te odio. Nunca podría hacerlo."

"No."

"¿No que?"

"Eren, no fue el Ackerbond lo que me mantenía unida a ti." la expresión en el rostro del joven fue de sorpresa. Claro que era el Ackerbond, Mikasa, su actitud obsesiva, no había ninguna otra razón por la cual ella quisiera dar su vida por otra persona. ¿Verdad? "Yo..."

"¿Tú...?"

"No importa, ya no importa. Ya no hay Ackerbond, ya no hay nada. No tienes que preocuparte." Mikasa recogió el vaso, que por suerte no se había quebrado, sus manos temblorosas la estaba traicionado, y es que aunque Eren la había lastimado, con o sin intención, su corazón y su cuerpo seguían respondiendo ante su presencia. Su mente estaba saturada, los recuerdos se mezclaban con sus palabras.

"Si no fue el Ackerbond, ¿Entonces que fue?"

"Déjalo, Eren."

"Si no fue el Ackerbond, ¿Entonces que fue?" Eren se acercó hacia ella hasta una distancia poco prudente. No, él no podía saberlo, no debía saberlo, él no la veía de esa manera y no quería dejar que su corazón tuviera esperanza de algo que decidió enterrar en el momento en el que él decidió que ella era el último ser en el planeta de su agrado.

La verdad golpeó a Eren como una roca en la cabeza, ¿No podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Era posible que lo que hubiera además del Ackerbond fuera otra cosa, algo que ni siquiera sé planteó tener, y había destruido, ¿Era posible que Mikasa le correspondiera? Cuando sus sentimientos se revelaron ante él cuando se encontraba en Mare, nunca pensó que ella se sintiera de la misma forma que él, con una presión en el pecho y sentimientos extraños pero no incómodos. El joven titan tenía una única meta, protegerle, salvarla. Para que viviera la libertad que necesitaba.

"Mikasa..."

"No me hagas decirlo." _No me destruyas más..._ estaba al borde de las lágrimas, él sabía, claro que lo sabía, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Estaba cansada, agotada, y todo lo que quisieran agregarle, su alma pesaba. No podría soportar su rechazo...

No fue necesario, pues los labios de Eren apresaron los suyos, y sus ojos se abrieron de forma expresiva para cerrarse después automáticamente. Su mente no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que estaba sucediendo, pues fue la parte más primitiva de su cerebro que comenzó a corresponderle, a pesar de tener nula experiencia, las manos fuertes de Eren acunaban su rostro mientras sus torpes labios se movían sobre los de ella, él tenía que agacharse para alcanzar su rostro, mientras que las manos temblorosas de Mikasa se aferraban a sus antebrazos. Se separó unos milímetros de ella, para verla sonrojada, y con una expresión de asombro difícil de borrar.

"Yo también te amo, Mikasa."

No le dio tiempo de responder, pues ahora volvía a besarla, ahora más demandante, más necesitado, como si todos esos años de reserva, toda esa emoción finalmente salía a flote, una de sus manos se había movido a su espalda baja para apretarle contra su pecho, mientras que la otra pasó a su nuca. Mikasa se arqueó hacia atrás en respuesta a la fuerza empleada en el beso, y retrocedía para buscar un apoyo en el mueble más cercano. Si le hubieran dicho que eso se sentía besar a alguien, habría besado a Eren hacía mucho tiempo a atrás. Las manos de Eren apretaban su piel, y la mano que estaba en la espalda hacia un camino tortuoso en ella y en sus costados.

Se separaron con los labios hinchados, jadeantes, con el corazón al límite. Oh por Maria, Rose y Sina. Eren podría morir en ese preciso instante y sería la persona más dichosa del mundo por haber probado los labios de Mikasa antes de hacerlo.

"¿No me odias...?" La voz de Mikasa sonaba curiosa, débil, tímida. Como la voz de esa Mikasa que él nunca tuvo el placer de conocer, y sus ojos grises brillaban al verle, no importaba lo que le costará, pero borraría cada segundo de tristeza de su mirada. Pagaría con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

"Lo contrario, de hecho." Sus manos quitaron el cabello que estaba sobre su rostro, para verla más claramente. Mikasa creía que estaba soñando, que era otro de esos sueños vividos en los que vivía feliz para siempre junto a Eren. "Lo siento, por haberlo hecho de esa manera... Armin... es más sutil para hacer planes."

"Lo sé."

Se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo, Eren se separó de ella, caminó hacia la caja y la abrió. Sacó una pieza roja que ella bien conocía de memoria, y que en un arrebato de tristeza había desechado.

"El capitán la encontró, y..." Eren sonriendo le volvió a colocar la bufanda al rededor de su cuello, como en los viejos tiempos, el Capitán la había encontrado en un bote de basura y de alguna forma él comprendía de mejor forma a Mikasa. Sabía que se arrepentiría en algún futuro de haberla desechado. Cuando estaban arreglando el cuartel se acercó a él para dársela, "Oi, Mocoso, dale esto a tu novia y nos hacen un favor a todos y se reconcilian. No aguanto tu cara de diarrea en los pasillos y a ella llorando como viuda en pleno entierro por las noches. " "Te dije que te la pondría veces que fuese necesario."

"Gracias, Eren."

Eren suspiró. Tenía que irse, la noche estaba adentrándose y sería más difícil regresar. Dando un beso en su frente, sabía que debían hablar muchas cosas pero se negaba a arruinar el momento.

"Creo que debería irme... Mañana hay una reunión en el cuartel."

"No..." Mikasa le tomó de sus manos, impidiendo que se alejara de ella. Lo necesitaba, más que a nada en el mundo. Y si ese era un sueño, si todo al despertar el día siguiente desaparecía, quería disfrutar cada segundo, cada minuto. "Quedate. Por favor."

Los ojos verdes y expresivos de Eren, se abrieron con sorpresa ¿No estará insinuando qué...?

"Pero Mikasa..."

"Quedate."

**¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfrute yo escribirlo. Tengo otras historias de SNK que también pueden pasar a leer si quieren.****Se me ocurrió mientras leía todo este desmadre que esta haciendo Eren actualmente en el manga. (Yo sé que lo hace por un motivo, es que no se me ocurre otra razón.) y de cómo Mikasa esta sufriendo realmente. Pensaba que plasmar a Mikasa es una de las cosas más difíciles, pero Eren es aún peor. Creo que quedó un poco OoC pero allí vamos.****Ahora si, nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
